


100 Words Ficlets

by casual_distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Agender Castiel, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual Dean, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Castiel's True Form, Clowns, Crazy Castiel, Creature Castiel, Creature Dean, Creature Sam, Dancer Castiel, Fluff, Gen, Human Castiel, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Mario Kart, Masturbation, Nerd Dean, Omega Dean, POV Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, POV Outsider, POV Sam Winchester, Parks and Rec Reference, Prank Wars, Pre-Series, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 07, Season/Series 09, Season/Series 11, Team Free Will, Timestamp, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casual_distance/pseuds/casual_distance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words a day based on 3 random words.  </p><p>(Tags are for all ficlets, but not for every ficlet. Ratings very and will be noted on the ficlet itself.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. September 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Words:** clown, enchant, steep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Gen  
>  **Notes:** Timestamp to [Journey’s Pause](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4171572)

Sam moves groggily through his kitchen, setting some tea to steep. He blinks blearily at his phone to check the time and then scrubs a hand through his hair as he struggles to recall his dreams from the night before. A shudder runs down his spine as he remembers the clown that had chased him before he’d ended up in a field with Bones, his childhood dog. He frowns, also remembering the two men that had stood in the background of his dream following him through the warehouse and into the field, and wonders if it’s possible to enchant dreams.


	2. September 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Words:** doll, confound, huge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Gen

It’s a small thing, Dean thinks as he digs through the rotten chest looking for the doll. Then again, it’s always small things that have huge impacts. Take Cas for instance. Dean never would have thought that one sideways glance of those blue eyes would have Dean running scared.

Dean finds the doll, salts it, and sets it on fire. There’s a moment of silence, then Sam shouts that the ghost is gone. Cas appears in the doorway, already glaring.

“You confound me,” he growls, taking the two steps necessary to press Dean against the wall and kiss him breathless.


	3. September 3, September 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **September 3 Words:** earth, lure, statuesque  
>  **September 23 Words:** tower, badger, elegant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Gen  
>  **Notes:** [based on this](http://isthemachinesinging.tumblr.com/post/35877037145/my-first-pitch-for-what-happens-at-the-beginning), which I would have given anything to see

His misgivings about using metal for His Likeness had proved unfounded; Castiel thought He Likeness looked statuesque. The Holy Artist had demonstrated her skill to Castiel, accepting His benevolence and creating a work worthy of Himself. Castiel blessed the Holy Artist, her works now covering the Earth.

His Likeness had been erected in every city center so Castiel Himself, dressed in the garb of his Holy Vessel, stood with arm raised, pointing back to Castiel’s Chosen City, Sioux Falls.

Now if He could just lure Sam and Dean back into His circle of Believers, Castiel’s Holy Kingdom would be complete.

 

* * *

 

It was terrifying, the way Castiel’s statues would tower over every city the brothers travelled to. Dean and Sam learned how to hide from Castiel’s evangelists, knowing they would badger them with the Word of the New God, a supplement to the Winchester Gospels. Upon being recognized, the evangelists’ elegant words failed them, and Dean and Sam became hunted.

They learned eventually that safety could be found in cities where Castiel’s likeness was defaced. Only those places bulked under Castiel’s iron hold and embraced those seeking freedom. Only there was the question asked: how does one topple a tyrannical god?


	4. September 4, September 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **September 4 Words:** butter, squash, round  
>  **September 30 Words:** herbs, squash, slimy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Gen

Sam digs through the fridge, looking for the romaine he thought was in the bottom drawer that only contained a round head of iceburg lettuce and butter. Sam sighs upon finding his lettuce hidden behind Dean’s beer. He goes to grab it and discovers his squash, broccoli, and a cucumber Sam must’ve bought weeks ago given its squishy, near liquid state.

Sam wrinkles his nose and tosses the bag into the garbage, setting his food onto the counter. After a moment’s consideration, Sam grabs Dean’s dinner- hamburgers and beer- and has Gabe from next door hide them in his fridge.

 

* * *

 

Dean noticed immediately that his beer was missing. It took longer for him to miss the hamburger- and only after he’d set out herbs and seasoning, heated up the grill. Dean groaned and slammed the fridge shut, scowling. He re-opens the fridge, digging out Sam’s squash, carrots, and something slimy he doesn’t recognize. He heads to Gabe’s, blinking in surprise when a dark haired, blue eyed man opens the door.

“Who’re you?” Dean blurts.

“Gabriel’s brother. What… are you doing?”

“Uh… it’s a thing. Gabe helps me with pranks on Sam.”

“Oh. I guess that explains the beer.”

“Goddammit Sam!”


	5. September 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Words:** fruit, startle, abrasive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Gen

Castiel trailed his fingers over the gold rim of the fruit bowl. He remembered this room, he thought, but sometimes these things were hard to keep track of. For instance, he was fairly certain the abrasive singing Lucifer was doing was not something he’d done when Castiel had last been in this room.

Dean had been here though, Castiel thought with a frown. He circled the room slowly, glaring at the gold embellishments against white paint. He didn’t like this place. With only a thought, Castiel appeared beside Dean, causing him to startle.

“Goddammit, Cas,” Dean groaned, and Castiel smiled.


	6. September 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Words:** computer, disgust, misty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Gen  
>  **Notes:** Reaction fic to the season 11 promo, so… not happy

Castiel squints out the Continental's windshield into the misty morning, flicking the windshield wipers on briefly. His phone chimes, the screen lighting up, and Castiel glances down to see that Sam’s messaged him back: _Nothing on the computer; trying the library._

Cas sighs and starts up the car. He pulls out of the gas station parking lot and drives without a destination in mind. Dean no longer responds to his texts. Sam only responds to requests for information. He hasn’t seen Hannah in months.

Disgust fills him as he realizes that he’s truly alone, no friends amongst humans or angels.


	7. September 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Words:** castle, satisfy, prickly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Teen

Dean shuddered in his bed as the prickly fever of heat overwhelmed him. He moaned low in his throat as slick dampened his thighs; he squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to ignore the cravings of his body.

He was grateful for the Bunker, its castle-like protection keeping him safer than any motel room, but it didn’t ease the desire Dean longed to satisfy. At least here there was no alpha to give in to.

A familiar rush of noise filled the air; Dean opened his eyes to see Castiel standing above him, eyes dark, expression hungry.

Except one.


	8. September 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Words:** moonlight, feed, broad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Gen

Castiel slunk into the shadows, blue eyes peering through the darkness. Another wolf sat in the clearing, shifted to his human form, the broad line of his shoulders outlined by moonlight. Castiel watched as another wolf approached and presented a rabbit to him. The human-wolf patted the other on the head.

“Good boy, Sammy,” he chuckled, earning a low growl. Castiel shifted his weight. The human-wolf turned in his direction.

“You can come out and feed with us now,” he called.

Castiel studied him but could see nothing except the white flash of his grin, the shine of green eyes.


	9. September 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Words:** wind, delude, miniature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Gen  
>  **Notes:** Season 9 fic

Castiel tucked his hands into his pockets, curling his shoulders against the wind. He stared into the craft shop window, attention caught by the miniature vehicle models intended to be built. His eyes fell on a black Impala; his chest tightened as his gut fell. He turned away, angry at yet another reminder of how he had managed to delude himself. Perhaps one day he would be able to let go of Dean and of Sam, of the home that had been implied- of the home he had _inferred_ but not really had. He hoped that day would come soon.


	10. September 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Words:** pipe, anger, enormous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Gen

You watch men walk into the house bearing iron. It fills you with anger that the living would enter your home uninvited.

You rage.

They hear you. They come for you.

The enormous one flings salt in your face.  
The one that tastes like ash swings a pipe at you.  
The one that smells like summer days falls to your clawing hands.

You wail in triumph until the flames burn you from the inside. The last thing you see before the nothing takes you is the damned and the holy kissing-

You remember why you died in the first place.


	11. September 11, September 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **September 11 Words:** strawberry, liberate, lavish  
>  **September 13 Words:** hole, bribe, huge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Explicit

Cas caught Dean by surprise, pushing him back on the bed and jerking his pants open to liberate Dean’s cock so he could lick and suck it.

Dean lay back and let Cas lavish his cock with the kind of attention that had Dean moaning and digging his fingers into Cas’s dark hair. His fingers spasmed when Cas swallowed around the head of his cock and Cas moaned at the pressure. The scent of strawberry drew Dean’s attention as Cas pressed lube covered fingers against his rim, pressing in slightly.

“Do it,” Dean gave in and begged, spreading his legs.

 

* * *

 

“Look at you, taking my cock so easily,” Cas murmurs, almost to himself, as he pushes into Dean’s hole. Dean moans, eyelashes fluttering as he gives in to the pleasure. Cas continues to push until he’s fully inside Dean. Dean pants heavily, fingers twisted in the sheets, waiting for Cas to move. He feels so huge inside Dean; it’s driving him crazy.

“Cas, please,” he breathes.

“Don’t worry, Dean. I don’t need a bribe to fuck you.”

Dean wants to groan at Cas’s lame dirty talk, but then Cas is thrusting, hard and fast, and Dean can only hold on.


	12. September 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Words:** battle, cheat, high

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Gen  
>  **Notes:** Content warning for Mario Kart

Cas gripped his controller tightly, eyes narrowed, attention focused solely on the battle happening on the TV screen. Dean made a mocking noise in the back of his throat as he shot past Sam’s car and into first place. Cas hit the trigger, and a few moments later, Dean shouted, voice high and angry, as Cas’s blue shell took him out. Sam slammed into Dean and spun off to the course. Cas shot past them both, crossing the finish line in first with moments to spare.

Cas smirked at the brothers. “Told you I didn’t need to cheat to win.”


	13. September 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Words:** athlete, propel, enormous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Gen

Kevin is going to die. Two enormous guys barrel down the field, faces hidden behind the masks of their football helmets, their cleats tearing the turf. Kevin spins his arms wildly, trying to propel himself in a safe direction but only managing to tip himself onto his back. He stares up into the sweat-shiny face of an athlete who leans over and asks, “You alright?”

“I’m in AP,” Kevin groans; the man laughs. Kevin sits up and sees he’s one of the football players. The other one offers him a hand up.

And that’s how Kevin meets Sam and Dean.


	14. September 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Words:** clown, anger, burly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Gen

Gabriel’s not above cheating. In fact, Gabriel thinks there’s no such thing as cheating. The more anger and fear you can inspire in your target, the better; it doesn’t matter how you get there. In fact, there’s something to be said for making a burly man cry into his beard. It’s just… Gabriel didn’t expect Sam Winchester of all people to have such a… common fear. It’s almost too easy.

Gabriel watches the clown chase Sam down the street, Dean hot on his heels, and sighs. Why Castiel is so obsessed he will never understand. These two are downright boring.


	15. September 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Words:** angel, stretch, vulgar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Mature  
>  **Notes:** timestamp for [The Only True Believer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4785137)

Dean lay on his bed, breathing deep to catch his breath, fingers dragging through the damp stickiness of his come for a moment before he cleaned up with tissues and rolled onto his side.

It wasn’t, he supposed, the most vulgar thing he’d ever masturbated to. Actually, if it weren’t for the object of the fantasy, it would have been fairly tame- just him face to face with the other man, enjoying the stretch of the man’s ass around his cock while he pounded into him.

It’s just… how do you justify fantasizing about the angel-turned-god of your mother’s religion?


	16. September 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Words:** eagle, squash, noisy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Gen

“Eagle Two, come in. Come in, Eagle Two.”

“What, Dean?”

An irritated noise echoes from Sam’s walkie talkie. “ _Eagle One._ ”

Sam rolls his eyes as Cas grins. “What, Eagle One?”

“See anything yet?”

“For the fifth time in ten minutes, no, and I won’t with you being so noisy, Dean.”

“Eagle One!”

“Goddamn it, Dean.”

Dean snorts. “Has Currently Doing That seen anything?”

“Cas is sitting right next to me, Dean, so I’m goin’ with no.”

“Sam! Use the codenames or we won’t go to your squash restaurant!”

“We’re never letting Dean watch Parks and Rec again,” Sam tells Cas.


	17. September 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Words:** popcorn, persecute, broad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Teen  
>  **Notes:** I couldn’t resist. Happy Anniversary to Dean and Cas. :)

“You know we’ve never been on a date?”

Cas looks up from his research and squints at Dean. “A date?”

“Movies, popcorn, holding hands, making out in the theater.” Dean winks.

Cas frowns. “We make out here.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “If you’re gonna persecute me for wanting to do something nice-”

“I think coming so hard you pass out is nice, Dean.”

Dean smirks, remembering the previous night. “Hell yeah it is, but we should do something different for our anniversary- something special.”

Cas tilts his head as he studies Dean. “Very well,” he agrees, earning a broad smile.


	18. September 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Words:** glasses, free, gifted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Gen

Cas was mesmerized by the way Dean would push his glasses up his nose. Being able to sit and watch the hourly slip-and-nudge was the only good part of being stuck in the gifted class.

He fantasized about pushing those glasses up himself, and it was a stroke of luck that had him standing next to Dean’s desk the day they slipped down after Dean’s hands were no longer free to correct them.

Cas’s breath caught in his chest.  
He reached out.  
He put his finger to the bridge.  
He pushed gently.  
A shiver ran down his spine.  
He exhaled.


	19. September 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Words:** charm, flat, ice-cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Gen  
>  **Notes:** Pre-series

There’s a charm to the place, Sam thinks as he sits down and orders a root beer float. His father would never appreciate it. He’d judge it if he even bothered to notice it. Sam slinks down on his stool, watching his waitress scoop ice-cream and drop it into the soda. She sets it in front of him and waits while he digs change from his pocket. When he takes a sip it’s flat, but it still tastes better than anything he’s had before, because this time he’s on his own. This time there’s no one to tell him otherwise.


	20. September 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Words:** charm, flat, ice-cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Teen  
>  **Notes:** I could decide which fic to write, so I wrote both.

Dean stares so long his soda goes flat before he can drink it. It’s not his fault that Cas licks at his ice-cream cone so perfectly, his tongue broad and flat, dragging across the curve of it before flicking up.

Dean sucks in a deep breath and closes his eyes, struggling to get ahold of himself. It’s bad enough Cas can charm him into doing things like going for a lazy Sunday ice-cream cone. Dean doesn’t need to give him more control.

Dean realizes it’s too late when he opens his eyes and sees Cas’s too wide, too innocent smile.


	21. September 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Words:** diamond, draw, glistening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Gen

Castiel curls around the glistening eggs, listening to the half-formed thoughts of the babies within. The draw of their little voices had been impossible to ignore after finding their parent dead, and id wonders if their other-parent will return to claim them. Id shifts closer to them, tucking ids snout under a leg. Castiel closes ids eyes and dreams of the diamond lake, the waters too reflective to see into their depths. Id imagines idself with ids babies, swimming, diving, fishing, sunning. It’s a good dream, and Castiel wakes, warmth curling in ids belly, excited for what is to come.


	22. September 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Words:** battle, execute, fragile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Gen

The last thing Castiel expected to find when id met the Righteous Man was a soul so fragile it broke under ids touch. Castiel wound ids tendrils around his body, pulling him without battle from the demon that screamed for his blood. The man fought, cried, struggled, scratched at Castiel’s body, wailing so loudly that Castiel wondered that the Host could not hear him.

“Kill me, kill me, kill me,” he sobbed.

“I will not execute you, Righteous One,” Castiel whispered to him. The man shuddered in ids hold. “You are blessed by God.”

Id believed it at the time.


	23. September 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Words:** spaghetti, mobilise, scrawny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Gen

“Alright, team!” Garth smiles broadly at the group of hunters settled around his kitchen table. “Let’s mobilise!”

The hunters look at each other, then look back at Garth. He continues to smile and watches patiently as they all stand, leaving behind half-finished plates of spaghetti. Garth shakes his head as the last of them leave the room and begins to gather dishes.

“He’s such a scrawny dude,” he hears one of them gripe and frowns.

“Man, fuck off,” Dean returns.

“Garth told us what to do, we’re doin’ in,” Sam adds.

Garth smiles down at his sink full of water.


	24. September 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Words:** mouse, evaluate, exuberant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Gen

Castiel kneels by the little mouse and lowers his face to watch it twitch its nose, quirk its eyebrows, and curl its tail around its feet.

“Hello,” he rumbles, and the mouse squeaks, turning to face him.

“I’m Castiel,” he introduces, but the mouse remains quiet. Castiel frowns, twisting to lie on his stomach in order to evaluate the critter. It scoots a little closer and stretches its head forward to sniff at Castiel’s nose with its own. It pulls back to consider him before inching forward and tucking itself under Castiel’s chin, sending an exuberant joy flooding through him.


	25. September 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Words:** cheese, draw, exotic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Gen

Dean stands in the bathroom doorway, staring at Cas as he lounges in a tub with bubbles piled high enough Dean can only see the spikes of his damp hair. Some kind of exotic music plays loudly, echoing off the tiled walls. A small table has been set up next to the bath with a glass of wine and a tray of cheese.

“What the fuck, Cas?” Dean asks.

The tips of hair twist; a hand pushes bubbles aside so blue eyes can peer at Dean. “Number 75 was draw a bubble bath.”

Dean closes his eyes. That damn list.


	26. September 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Words:** car, ravage, tiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Teen  
>  **Notes:** I wrote another fic based off this one: [Braking for the Innocent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5615368)

_That’s a first_ , Dean thinks as he pants against the man’s chest. The man exhales noisily, his hands soothing down Dean’s naked back. He clears his throat.

“I really am sorry for hitting your car,” he says.

Dean groans and sits up right, grimacing as he tries to find space in the tiny backseat.

“Well dragging me into your car to ravage me is a heck of an apology.”

The man laughs, shifting so they can both sit comfortably. “I’ve always had trouble diverting my energies correctly.”

Dean eyes him, then offers his hand. “I’m Dean.”

“Castiel.” He smiles widely.


	27. September 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Words:** dice, command, fluttering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Teen

Dean had never thought it would be so hard to control his fluttering heart, but here he stood, staring into blue eyes that shone bright with command. Dean swallowed thickly and clutched at the Craps table. Sam muttered something under his breath, but Dean didn’t hear, focused instead on the man across from them. He held his hand out, fingers uncurling to reveal the dice inside.

“Blow,” he ordered, then amended with a flicked glance at Sam, “for luck.”

Dean leaned forward, lips just brushing the skin the of the man’s fingertips, hyperaware of the heat of him, and blew.


	28. October 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Words:** dance, promote, dusty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Gen  
>  **Notes:** Make-up for missing Sept. 26

“Look, Cassie, you have to help us promote the recital. You’re our best dancer.”

“Was, not am,” Castiel returned. “My dance supplies are collecting dust somewhere. I don’t even know where,” he lied.

Balthazar scoffed. “Dusty I believe; that you don’t know where they are- I don’t.”

Castiel shrugged and let the conversation drop. That night, at home curled against Dean, he thought about Balthazar’s offer, fear tight in his gut. The next morning, Dean talked him through it, helped him dig out his supplies. That afternoon, he held Castiel’s hand when he called Balthazar and said he’d do it.


	29. January 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Words:** mission, molder, voucher  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Gen

Dean kicked at a bag of trash that had been left to molder on the side of the road. He scowled as it broke open, revealing fast food bags and dirty diapers. Dean kept on walking down the road, muttering angrily to himself.

“I have a mission for you,” he mocked Cas as he kicked at another bag. "Goddamn witches.“ 

The bag burst open under the pressure of Dean’s foot and he squatted down to poke through grocery receipts, a voucher for a local car wash, and- to Dean’s exasperated relief- charred bones, golden threads, and a scattering of herbs.


	30. January 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Words:** cote, desptach, spiritualize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Gen

Castiel leaned up to peer into the cote. A small pigeon sat in the bottom peered up at him and chirped.

“Hello,” he greeted. "Where is your mother?“

The bird chirped again.

"I need to despatch her with a message.”

“Cas?”

Castiel glanced up to find his husband watching.

“You speaking with the birds again?”

“His mother is gone. I wished to-”

“I know, Cas,” Dean chuckled and moved to take his hands and help him down from his stool. “But you talking with animals is why the villagers spiritualize you.”

Castiel sniffed. "I’m hardly an angel.“

Dean smiled.


	31. January 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Words:** eight, justify, remise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Gen

A double tone brakes the tense silence of the arena. Castiel’s remise has landed, but, glancing down, so has his opponent’s thrust. Eight to seven. They part. Sweat drips into Castiel’s eyes beneath his mask and he wishes he could justify taking it off. His opponent shakes his arms out, walking the length of the piste. Castiel waits. His opponent returns. They face each other. His opponent lunges. Castiel parries. His opponent drops his foil and throws himself at Castiel. Castiel drops his and lets the momentum carry him onto his back with a grunt. Dean laughs in his ear.


	32. January 9, January 15, January 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **January 9 Words:** dislike, oyster, talus  
>  **January 15 Words:** disarray, gloze, keyboard  
>  **January 17 Words:** cosmopolitan, splay, weapon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Teen

Castiel held up a card.

“Cuboid,” Dean answered.

“Metatarsal,” he continued. “Calcaneus. Talus. Phalanges. Navicular.”

“For someone with a dislike of anatomy, you are very adept at it,” Castiel noted.

“I don’t dislike anatomy,” Dean argued. "I dislike the class.“

Castiel hummed and pushed their books aside as Dean crawled over to him, straddling his lap.

"What about you?” Dean asked with a kiss to his neck. "With your oyster and mussel and clam homework.“

Castiel chuckled. "Scallop,” he added with a bite to Dean’s shoulder. "All bivalves.“

"Delicious eating,” Dean rebutted.

Castiel pushed him onto his back. "Maybe so.“

 

* * *

 

Castiel woke to the ticking of Dean’s keyboard. He shuffled around in the disarray of their bed to peer into the gloom of their room.

“Dean?”

“What’s another word for ‘surgarcoat’?” Dean asked.

Castiel blinked at the ceiling, trying to wake his mind.

“Temper.” He coughed away the roughness of sleep. "Gloss over. Gloze.“ His eyes drifted closed and he forced them open again. "Play down. Lighten.”

Dean chuckled as he appeared over Cas. “You’re just saying words. Go back to sleep.”

Castiel made a face, but relaxed under the gentle brush of Dean’s fingers through his hair. He slept.

 

* * *

 

"…and the cosmopolitan changes this new technology had wrought-“

Dean snickered from the bed where he sat splay-legged and covered in papers.

"What?” Castiel frowned at him.

“Could you be more pretentious? Cosmopolitan? Technology? Wrought?”

“All those words are-”

“I know, I know, but seriously, you can’t just say ‘the new weapon brought about world-wide changes’?”

Castiel sighed. "I’m writing for a more academic audience, Dean.“

Dean rolled his eyes. "Still overkill, Cas.”

Castiel groaned and dropped face-down onto the bed beside him, crushing Dean’s notes. Dean patted his head.

“Just bring it down a notch, babe. That’s all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notes:** [Jan. 21](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4934995/chapters/13348162) can also be considered part of this universe, though it works as a canon fic by itself.


	33. January 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Words:** Mars, emergency, fox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Gen

The emergency room is brightly lit when Dean slams in. Those closest to the door cast him bleary glares, too sick and tired to do much more. Dean ignores them to demand information on Cas. The nurse- Jennifer Fox her badge reads- lets him growl out questions before she forces him to explain who he’s there to see and what his relationship is with the patient. Dean’s about to snap when Sam comes up and rests a hand on his shoulder. Jennifer finally relents and gives them directions to a room where he finds Cas watching a documentary on Mars.


	34. January 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Words:** guarantee, refractory, they

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Gen

Dean tapped his pen against the clipboard. He leaned back to stare across the table at the lab coated scientists where they huddled. One stepped forward. He stared back at Dean, blue eyes hard as ice and just as cold.

“There was no guarantee of the procedure,” he said.

“No, just a guarantee of the results.”

“We can only guarantee results if the patient is willing,” the scientist argued. "This one was refractory.“

"Of course he was, you goddamned idiot! He’s my brother!”

The scientist glared at him with narrowed eyes.

“Just complete the procedure. I want his soul removed.”


	35. January 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Words:** mendicant, stag, tweak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Gen

The crown of stag horns sits heavy against Dean’s brow, and Dean bears its weight impatiently. Across the field, he can see the white and gray flags of the Host. A small entourage stands before their camp in formation, waiting as their messenger crosses the grassy plain to meet Dean’s representative. The stalemate between their peoples is coming to a close; their agreement will be finalized once the terms are given a last tweak. Dean’s not prone to being mendicant, but at the rate this, he will give in if it means he can get rid of the goddamned horns.


	36. January 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Words:** bounce, individualism, ocean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Gen

"Individualism is important for humans, Cas,“ Sam explained as he kicked his shoes off. 

Dean buried his head under his pillow, ignoring the bounce of the mattress as someone sat down.

"Individualism?”

“Yeah.” Sam’s voice was next to his head which meant Cas was sitting on Dean’s foot. "Personal freedom is more important than a group.“

Cas sighed. "But the actions of one-”

“No.” Dean uncovered his head to glare. “No. I"m trying to sleep.” Both Sam and Cas ignored him. Dean groaned and covered his head again, imagining himself on an ocean beach somewhere else- _anywhere_ else.


	37. January 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Words:** amble, clearly, matting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Gen

Castiel frowned at the matting of his feathers, annoyed that something as simple as a walk could tangle them so well. He yanked at a stubborn feather, ignoring the other angels passing by him. He didn’t notice until it was too late that the late evening amble of a particular angel had brought him to Castiel’s nest. Dean’s chuckle broke through his concentration and Castiel looked up, startled. He flushed and jerked his wings around behind his back.

Dean eyed the arches of them. "You clearly need a good preening, Cas.“ He winked. "What say I give it a go?”


	38. January 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Words:** occupancy, representation, rescript

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Teen

"Your occupancy here is illegal, Mr. Smith.“

"Nobody cares.” Mr. Smith rolled his eyes.

“It’s still illegal to trespass on a property that is not yours. I highly recommend that you find representation.”

“Look, Manny- can I call you Manny- I don’t care-”

“Cut!”

Cas and Dean looked up at the director who waved the writer over. They had a whispered conversation, complete with waving arms, before the writer stormed off.

“Take five, guys,” Chuck called to them. "We need to rescript that part.“

Dean turned to Cas and grinned. "My trailer?”

Cas licked his lips, expression hungry. "Please.“


	39. January 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Words:** exact, large, strawberry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Gen  
>  **Notes:** early Season 11 fic

The best part about Cas’s TV addiction turned out to be his interest in cooking shows, Dean thinks as he plops a slice of pecan pie on his plate. He leans against the counter and forks up a too-large mouthful.

“Hey, is there any strawberry left?” Sam asks as he enters the kitchen.

Dean gestures to where the pie sits, cut into eight, exact slices. The memory of Cas bent over, knife hovering cautiously as he squinted in consideration, has Dean grinning.

“Cas wants to make some kind of roast chicken for dinner,” Dean says and Sam’s face lights up.


	40. January 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Words:** ate, dental, desperate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Gen

"Dentist?“

"Yeah, Cas. You know? A doctor that does dental work?”

Cas glowers at Dean, his hand pressed to the side of his face. "I know but I don’t see-“

"Come on, man. You barely ate anything and you’ve been in pain for, like, a week.”

“Cas, Dean’s right. You need to go.”

Cas shifts his scowl to Sam. "I’m fine.“

Sam sighs and bitch-faces at Cas. "It’s just going to get worse.”

“Look, Cas, man, I get it. Dentists suck, but you’re gonna get desperate and-”

Cas’s face tightens against another wave of pain. He sighs and relents.


	41. January 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Words:** niggle, out, spling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Gen   
> **Notes:** Season 7 fic (pre-7x17)

Dean shifted uncomfortably, reaching out to fiddle with his cast. He rubbed at it, determined to get to the itch underneath, but nothing helped.

“Coulda given me a splint,” he grumbled. He dug his fingers under the edge of the cast and wiggled them- only to have his hand slapped.

“Don’t niggle at it, ya idjit,” Bobby groused as he dropped down into the other chair. He passed Dean a beer and turned on their Spanish Telenovela.

“Pay attention to your show,” he ordered.

Dean settled back into the couch and tried to focus, but there was too much pain.


	42. January 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Words:** Amazon, azure, latitudinarian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Gen  
>  **Notes:** tentatively in the same universe as [Jan. 9, Jan. 15, and Jan. 17](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4934995/chapters/13347865), though I also really like reading this as canon!Cas

“He’s a dick, Cas. I don’t get why you like him.”

“He’s very latitudinarian, and I-”

“No.”

“What?”

“No. Cas. You need to- did you get on Amazon and search for the most obscure dictionary possible?"

”…No.“

"You did!”

“There is nothing wrong with being exact, _Dean_. It’s hardly beneficial to say 'blue’ when it encompases a whole range of color. I could say cerulean or azure or indigo and you would know exactly which shade of blue I mean.”

“Uh, no, Cas, I wouldn’t. Because I’m not a nerd that _knows_ the name of each shade of blue.”


	43. January 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Words:** droll, function, overshoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Gen

"Cas- wait- you’re gonna-“

Cas shoots.

"You’re gonna overshoot.”

Cas lowers the can. "I don’t understand the function of this weapon.“

"It’s not a weapon, Cas,” Sam sighs as he brushes silly string off his shoulders. "Dean’s just trying to make a mess.“

"It’s funny,” Dean objects. He points his container at Cas and depresses the button. Silly string hits Cas on the shoulder and hangs off his lapel. Cas looks down at it with a bemused frown.

“It seems a rather droll way to make someone laugh,” Cas observes.

“You guys suck,” Dean complains and squirts Cas again.

**Author's Note:**

> [Series on tumblr](http://casualstories.tumblr.com/tagged/100-words/chrono)


End file.
